jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Saes Rrogon
Eigenübersetzung: „No wright, no wrong. Only power.“ Saes Rrogon war ein Sith-Lord, der der Spezies der Kaleesh angehörte. Vormals in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen und vom Jedi-Meister Relin Druur unterrichtet, wandte er sich der Dunklen Seite zu und erhielt dort ein eigenes Flaggschiff, die Herold, mit der er auf dem Mond Phaegon III im Auftrag von Naga Sadow Lignan-Kristalle zur Unterstützung der Sith-Flotte abbaute. Dabei wurde er von seinem ehemaligen Meister angriffen, den er jedoch im Duell besiegte und einen Arm abschlug. Der Jedi hatte jedoch den Hyperantrieb sabotiert, sodass die Herold durch einen Fehlsprung in das Jahr 41 NSY reiste. Dort stellte ihm sich Druur erneut, doch war der Jedi-Meister diesmal erfolgreicher und tötete Rrogon mit dessen eigenem Lichtschwert. Biografie Im Auftrag der Sith Eigenübersetzung: „We have a Jedi aboard.“ (Seite 50) Saes' Talente wurden schon früh von den Jedi erkannt, die ihn in ihren Orden aufnahmen und seine Fähigkeiten ausbildeten. So wurde er von Relin Druur unterwiesen, bis er sich von den Jedi abwandte und sich dem Sith-Orden anschloss. Dort erhielt er 5000 VSY ein eigenes Flaggschiff, die Herold, und wurde von Naga Sadow angewiesen, Lignan-Kristalle für die Sith-Flotte zu holen, welche die Dunkle Seite verstärkten. Der Sith-Lord wollte ihn testen und sehen, ob Saes es im Orden der Sith aushalten würde. Das Lignan sollte er dann nach Primus Goluud bringen, um die Armada bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Republik bei Kirrek zu unterstützen. Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass Agenten der Republik einen Peilsender an seinem Schiff angebracht hatten. So flog er zu dem Mond Phaegon III, wo er die Kruste des Mondes zerstörte und so Ernterdroiden auf die Oberfläche schicken konnte, die das Metall einsammelten. Da Saes befürchtete, dass die Massassi-Krieger an Bord durch die dunklen Energien verleitet werden würden, sich gegen die anderen Crewmitglieder zu wenden, belehrte er sie, sich keinesfalls dem Lignan hinzugeben. links|miniatur|Saes Rrogon duelliert sich mit Relin Druur. Kurz darauf wurde ihm jedoch berichtet, dass ein Massassi tot und mit Lichtschwertspuren aufgefunden worden war. Saes realisierte, dass sie nicht allein waren, und machte sich bereit, den Jedi zu stellen, um ihn später neben dem Lignan an Naga Sadow zu überreichen. Während die Herold ihren Hyperraumsprung vorbereitete, entdeckte Saes, dass es sich bei dem Jedi um seinen ehemaligen Meister Relin Druur handelte. Er verspottete ihn zunächst und startete eine kraftvolle Attacke gegen den Jedi-Meister, die jener aber abwehrte. Danach setzte er einen Machtblitz ein, den Druur nicht erwartet hatte und von dem er zurückgeworfen wurde. Druur wollte das Duell beenden, wurde aber von seinem Schüler Drev Hassin abgelenkt, der ihn über Komlink kontaktierte und von dem Sprungversuch der Herold berichtete. Diesen Moment nutzte Saes, um den linken Unterarm seines ehemaligen Meister abzutrennen. Bevor ihn jedoch endgültig töten konnte, explodierten einige Sprengladungen am Hyperantrieb, die Druur dort angebracht hatte. Der Kaleesh wurde zurückgeschleudert und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er nach einigen Minuten wieder erwachte, bemerkte er die Fehlfunktion des Hyperantriebs. Er stellte einen Kontakt zur Brücke her und befahl, den Antrieb abzuschalten und der Omen, zum Orbit des Mondes abzudrehen. Die Sprungsequenz war jedoch bereits aktiviert worden, sodass die Herold ihren Sprung ausführte. In einer anderen Zeit Eigenübersetzung: „I have whet the blade of my hate for years, for this moment.“ (Seite 300) Während die Herold auseinander brach, dachte Saes über die Ereignisse nach. Als jedoch größere Schäden an der Brücke und in der Landebucht entstanden, begab er sich mit den Massassi dorthin und hielt das Schiff mit der Kraft des Lignan zusammen. Nachdem er immer mehr des Metalls aufgesaugt hatte, versuchte er, den Hyperantrieb zu deaktivieren, was zunächst scheiterte, im zweiten Versuch jedoch funktionierte und er das Schiff in den Realraum zurückbrachte. Danach begab er sich zurück auf die Brücke und beförderte Llerd zum Colonel. Kurz darauf bemerkten sie ein Schiff, wo Saes seinen ehemaligen Meister vermutete und befahl, das Schiff anzugreifen. Da die Waffen wegen der Schäden jedoch beschädigt worden waren, musste er eine Jägerstaffel entsenden. Währenddessen hatte sein Droide 8L6 errechnet, dass sie ihr Sprung nicht nur durch den Raum, sondern auch etwa fünftausend Jahre durch die Zeit geführt hatte. Daraufhin überlegte Saes, was mit den Sith, Sadows Armada und der Schlacht bei Kirrek geschehen war. Ihm wurde jedoch berichtet, dass das feindliche Schiff in der Nähe des nahe gelegenen Asteroidengürtels zerstört worden war, sodass er befahl, den Orbit des Planeten anzusteuern und zog sich wieder in seine Kabine zurück. rechts|miniatur|Relin Druur, Saes Rrogons ehemaliger Meister. Kurz darauf wurde ihm jedoch berichtet, dass das Schiff, welches kurz zuvor noch als zerstört gemeldet worden war, mit einem Mikrosprung an die Herold herangekommen wäre. Saes, der die Piloten in früheren Zeiten exekutiert hätte, nahm sich eine seiner fünf Jagdmasken, da er die Absichten Druurs, den er dort vermutete, erkannte. Er ordnete an, die Landebucht zu evakuieren, da er den Jedi dort stellen wollte. Als er dort ankam, versteckte sich Druur jedoch, sodass er ihn herauslockte und ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen versuchte. Als sich sein ehemaliger Meister doch zu erkennen gab, schoss Saes eine Ladung Macht-Blitze auf ihn, die er jedoch zu seinem Erstaunen abwehren konnte. Als Druur sein Lichtschwert wegwarf, da er sich nicht mehr als Jedi sah und keine Waffe des Ordens verwenden wollte, tat Saes ihm gleich und griff ihn im Zweikampf an. Er gewann zunächst die Oberhand und stieß Druur mithilfe des Lignans an einen Container. Um einen letzten Angriff zu starten, rief er sein Lichtschwert mit der Macht zu sich. Als der Jedi jedoch ebenfalls Kraft durch das Metall schöpfte, versuchte Saes, das zu verhindern. So war es für Druur ein Leichtes, den Kaleesh mit einem Hieb zu betäuben und ihn dann mit seinem eigenen Lichtschwert zu töten. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung: „Your skill with a lightsaber remains wanting. You rely on strength over technique.“ „It is well, then, that I've learned other methods. More than you know, even.“ (Seite 68) Saes Rrogon war ein brutaler Sith-Lord, der nichts scheute, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Zunächst wurde er in den Orden der Jedi aufgenommen, die er jedoch immer mehr als Zwang und Sklaverei unter der Hellen Seite ansah und sich viel lieber der zwanglosen dunklen Seite hingab. So wandte er sich vom Orden ab und diente unter Naga Sadow in der Sith-Flotte. Als fähiger Anführer kommandierte er die Herold und baute das Lignan von Phaegon IIIs größtem Mond ab, indem er die Kruste des Himmelskörpers zerstörte. Als Druur auf sein Schiff kam, stellte er ihn im Zweikampf und schlug ihm den Arm ab, wurde aber am letzten Schlag gehindert. Nach dem misslungenen Hyperraumsprung hielt Seas Rrogon das Schiff zusammen und brachte es schließlich wieder in den Normalraum. Danach spürte er Relin, setzte sich eine seiner Jagdmasken auf und stellte ihn, konnte ihn auch übertrumpfen und zunächst mithilfe des Lignans bezwingen. Dann starteten sie einen waffenlosen Kampf, den Druur schließlich beendete und Saes mit dessen eigenen Lichtschwert tötete. Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Am Abgrund *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Retterin *''Gegenwind'' Referenzen Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Kaleesh Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen des Sith-Imperiums Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Legends en:Saes Rrogon es:Saes Rrogon nl:Saes Rrogon